I Don't Wanted this Life
by inactive1234567
Summary: Draco is bored of his planned life so he decided to make something challenging. Breaking the heart of Hermione, Luna and Cho but  Ginny saw every scene that Draco flirting or betraying a girl. What if Ginny reveals all she saw?OOCness made the story great
1. Hermione, You've just been tricked

-1I Don't Wanted This Life

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters. I just own the plot and the document I typed and I written.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hermione, You just have been tricked. 

At the Slytherin's common room, Draco was thinking.

'I hate my dull and planned life. I want to have a challenging one. How about breaking the heart of some girls. Sounds fun' he whispered to his self. It was so silent until, Crabbe and Goyle talked to Malfoy.

" Hey, Draco" Crabbe said as he put his hands on Draco's shoulders and started jumping.

"What do you want? Galleons? Sickles? Or Knuts?" Draco said arrogantly as he removed Crabbe's hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing" Goyle said as he was about to sit on a couch.

"Then go" Draco said as if he wanted to be alone.

"OK" the two said in unison as they went far away from Draco.

Back in Draco's thoughts, he wanted to do it. He'll start on Hermione, then to this loony Luna and lastly to Cho. He thought that saying to them that his dad won't want him on a relationship is a good reason so that the poor girls won't tell anyone. And he'll break the heart of this girls in the nearest Yuletide Ball. He thought that he was the smartest Slytherin ever. He didn't notice that Pansy came to the common room.

"Hey Draco sweetie pie, what are you thinking?" she said as she steal some kisses on Draco's cheeks, lips and forehead. Draco was really shocked. His dad wants Pansy for him but never in his life he'll never want Pansy.

"Thinking of killing Potter" He lied but he looked serious.

"Great" she said as she pounce on Draco and started kissing him on lips. Draco can't do anything.

'This is why I hate my life' he whispered to his self.

He suddenly stand up and said "I'm about to pee" and he ran away. He knew he looked clumsy but it's better than having a making-up session with Pansy. He accidentally bumped Ginny on the way and the books Ginny are holding was scattered on the floor. He wanted to help the little red head but Pansy is chasing him. He stopped for a while then looked back. He just lost Pansy Parkinson. He came back to the place where he bumped Ginny to help her. When Ginny saw him, she gave him a bad look. He returned it with a quick nod and a big grin.

"I'm here to help you" he said as he grabbed some book in the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny questioned him with a mean look.

"Cause I love your look today" Draco said with a grin.

"When did you ever get your sweet tongue?" Ginny said slapping her face.

"From your cute face" Draco said with a wink.

"Trying to be innocent?" Ginny said calmly but she's now angry.

"I'll answer your questions if you are going to kiss my lips" Draco said with a big grin.

Ginny grabbed the books on the floor and the books in Draco's hands and went away.

'What in the world did I just do? I flirted with that red head' Draco whispered to his self.

'That was just a practice, Draco' he murmured.

The next day, Start of plans. Draco wake up so early that no one else is awake. He took a quick bath then he wore his uniform so tidy looking. He fixed his hair on what he think that Hermione would like. He went to the library and read some books. He also practiced how to talk cleverly. Then, He went to Moaning Myrtle's Bath Room to see if his hair is still fixed.

"Oh, Draco, you look so handsome today" Myrtle said as he flew near Draco.

"Really?" Draco asked nicely.

"Yeah. A bit cuter than Harry" Myrtle said in a fading voice. Draco left Myrtle on the bathroom. He went to the library to see if Granger is now there. He was in perfect timing. Granger was there sitting in a chair and about to read a book. He went near her.

"Could I sit in?" He asked nicely.

"Of course, you got a freedom to choose where do you want to sit" She said cleverly.

"Thank you" Draco said.

"You've come to study?" Hermione asked.

"I've come here to ask you that do you know how to do the Herbificus spell, Can you tell me how?" Draco asked.

"OK. Here's how just say it clearly Herbivicus not Herbificus" Hermione corrected Draco.

Draco really knew how to do it but she know Hermione loves to correct people.

"Thank So much" Draco pleased Hermione.

"Your Welcome" Hermione said as she smile.

"Have anyone tell you that you're the brightest student in Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Well, they say I'm brilliant not brightest" Hermione said.

"I know what you feel when you're the brightest one in class" Draco said seriously.

"Well, many don't know" Hermione said grinning.

"Having a lot of responsibility and everybody thinks your life is easy is what most people think but actually not" Draco said.

"When you're more smarter, you're more sadder. That's really it" Hermione said with emotional actions.

"Life is unfair, Only people who felt all the emotions know what really life is" Draco said.

"That's true. People don't need to take their life seriously, but, also have some fun" Hermione said.

"Friends?" Draco asked as he offered his hands.

"OK. I never really realized that you knew what I feel." She said as she take Draco's hands.

"My life isn't cool. I acted like what I do normally because my dad was forcing me to do it. My real personality lies inside of me that no one actually saw except you." He said emotionally.

Hermione hugged him tight because it's the first time somebody felt what she felt. What she don't know is that Ginny saw them hugging. Ginny went out of the library and felt something like gross. She knew her brother would do anything for Hermione or in short, Ron is deeply in love with Hermione but his brother's mind is too weak to reveal his feelings. The image was tattooed on her mind. Two persons hugging, not just simple persons, her brother's secret love and a Slytherin bully. No, that can't be.

Draco and Hermione are talking to each other in the library.

"Hermione, I had to tell you this cause I think this is the right time. I have a crush on you. I'm addicted to you. I hope that you won't break my heart." Draco said.

"I'm--I'm--I'm---" Hermione is about to say.

"It's Okay" Draco said.

"I'm not turning back your feelings" Hermione said.

"YES!" Draco shouted.

"Malfoy! Your voice" Snape shouted.

"Is that a yes or a I don't know?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I just know that I also like you" Hermione answered.

"I'm not asking you to answer quickly. I'll give you time" Draco said calmly.

"Oh.. Thanks" she said as she turned back.

"You know thinking? I'm asking because if not I'm hoping you'll talk to me" He said.

"Yes" she said.

"Don't worry, you got time to think about it. I want you to come to me when you are ready to answer" he said.

"After the DADA class, I'm sure that I know my little answer for your big question" She said.

"Oh man. We'll late for potions class" he said as he stand up.

"Don't worry. Snape is still here" she said as she pulled Malfoy's hand.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was out of mind. Thanks for your cleverness" he said as he sat again.

"I'm going for a yes" she said grinning.

"What do you mean by yes?" he asked.

"I'm answering yes for your question" she said.

"Oh my god! My life time dream just came true" Malfoy said as he hug Hermione tight.

Again, Ginny went back to the library because she will return a book. She saw them hugging.

'Looks like---' Ginny thought but she didn't continue it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Reviews are much accepted.

HPG


	2. Chapter 2

-1I Don't Wanted This Life

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters. I only own the plot.

-------------------

Chapter 2: Revelations.

---------------------

Ginny went to the Potion's class later that day. She noticed something. Not very noticeable but she notice it. Hermione and Draco is exchanging looks.

'Could it be?' She asked herself.

'Don't think about it, Ginny' she whispered.

She was shocked when somebody tickled her. It was Luna, her best friend.

"What were you thinking?" Luna asked.

"Nothing." Ginny answered with a shocked look.

"I might be loony but I know you are thinking of a very mandatory thing" Luna said.

"No time for jokes, Luna" Ginny said.

"I'm not joking." Luna said.

"Detention, Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Weasley." Snape said.

After the class, the two went to detention.

"Do you saw what I saw a while ago when you asked me?" Ginny whispered to Luna.

"I'm afraid yes, I saw you looking at Harry" Luna whispered back.

"Heck, no" Ginny whispered.

"Don't deny it. I know you love Harry" Luna whispered.

"You're really loony" Ginny whispered back.

When detention is finished, Ginny went back to their house. Also Luna.

Ginny laid on her bed and started thinking even she didn't want to think about it.

While in the library, Draco and Hermione were dating.

"Hermione, I would like to tell you something" He said as he tap her shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My dad won't let me be in a relationship except a relationship with Pansy Parkinson so please make our relationship a secret." he said.

"It's OK" she answered.

"Oh man, nearly dark. We need to get ourselves at each others home" Draco said just to get rid of Hermione.

"Ok. Bye" Hermione said as she go.

'Hermione is off the list. Two more 'til three girls will cry' he thought.

The next day, It's Saturday, No classes but Draco wake up early. He wore a black polo shirt and a slacks but he covered it with a coat. He fixed his hair with messy accent because he knew Luna would like it.

'Time to be loony' he thought.

He went to Hogsmeade to find Luna there. It took him an hour before he found Luna.

"Hey Draco, you look new today" she greeted.

"Not really. This is the true me" he said.

"I don't know that" she said.

"So, you going with Ginny?" He asked politely.

"No. You ain't going to invite me, don't you?" She asked.

"I'm going to invite you if you are going to take my hand" he said as he offered his hand.

Luna took Draco's hands. She felt that Draco's hands were very warm.

"Warm hands" She said as she put Draco's hands on her cheeks.

Draco gave her a smile. The truth was Luna has a slight admiration on the Slytherin bully. She loved it when her crush is spending some time with her. Draco was one of Luna's crush list. The other guy is Harry.

"Oh, yeah. Can you please let me see the wand tucked on your left ear, if I can?" He asked.

"Ok. Here I'm letting you see it" she said as she removed the wand tucked on her left ear.

He grabbed the wand.

"The rumors were true" he said as if he was amazed but he wasn't amazed at all.

"It is really true" she said as she shot Draco a big smile.

Draco hugged her.

"I love you, Luna" he said.

Luna was overwhelmed because never in her life that her crush likes her back.

"Awesome" Luna said as she looked at Draco's face.

"Do you love me back?" He asked.

"Amazingly yes" she answered.

"Today is my happiest day in my life" he said again but in an other girl.

"Same." she said as she notice Ginny waving at her.

"Oh, bye for now" she said as she went near Ginny.

Ginny pulled Luna in a corner.

"Hey, Luna, Don't tell me you and Malfoy were dating?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Absolutely yes" she answered.

"Don't you know he dates Hermione on the library. I saw him once" Ginny said.

"Huhh?!?!? If you like Draco just tell me and don't tell lies" Luna said angrily.

"Never mind about it" she said as she went away.

While Draco is in The Three Broomsticks, hanging out with some Slytherins.

"Hey, Draco, got some story to tell us?" Crabbe asked.

Draco didn't answer. He was thinking of Cho. He was thinking on what Cho would like.

'Cedric-look' he whispered to his self.

The next day was Sunday, a fine day for the students. Draco again woke up early and took a bath. He wore the most normal outfit he can wear. He fixed his hair as his normal one. He went out to the entrance courtyard to find Cho. Cho was out of sight. He went to the suspension bridge. He saw Cho there. She was looking in a distance.

"How's life treating you?" he asked.

"Not very fine. Tears go by my cheeks often" she answered sadly.

"Like my life. It's killing me. My life is planned since the day I was born. I'm often alone. Also looking in a great distance" he said smiling.

"Life is just borrowed from God. God will also take it back." she said sadly.

"Do you mean life only means death?" he asked.

"Yeah, so don't expect much happiness" she said.

"My life is like a round of hurdles. Full of obstacles. My only hope of living is a very special person" he said.

"May I know who's that lucky person you owe your life?" she asked as she looked at Draco's face.

"It's you" he said as he hugged her.

Ginny is going to DADA classroom to see her professor when she saw them in the bridge. Kissing. She almost dropped her books when she saw them. She went back to their room when she saw them.

'Time to move' she whispered to her self.

Ginny thought about her feelings.

'Draco was okay. I feel what he felt. He wants to put some challenges to his life. He added some but he did not think about other's feelings. He multiplied the challenges he put. How would he manage to tell the girls? How would he manage to tell his family about it? How would he manage to keep the girls mouth shut? No, he can't manage it' she thought.

She saw Hermione walked up to the room.

"Hermione, I would like to ask you something" Ginny said.

"Ok. What is it?" Hermione asked happily.

"You and Draco are girlfriend - boyfriend, am I correct?" Ginny said with actions.

"I don't love him. I just want Ron to be jealous and to know if he likes me." she revealed to Ginny.

"He likes you. In fact, he'll sacrifice his life for you" she said to Hermione.

"Is that true? And why do you asked me about my mock relationship with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I saw him Luna and I also saw him kissing Cho." she finally said with a gasp.

"Is that true?" she almost shouted.

"Yes." Ginny said.

"Let's make a plan" Hermione said as she tell Ginny about the plan.

After Hermione told Ginny about the plan.

"I'm going to tell the girls" Hermione said as she go.

Ginny laid on her bed and started thinking things.

'I understood Draco and I know the plan would kill him on the pain he would feel.' she thought.

A music started playing on her mind:

_what day is it?_

_and in what month?_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

She shook her head when she remembered that lyrics.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She gasped.

She was completely out of mind on what she is mesmerizing. It was the song 'You And Me' she was thinking.

'Could it be possible that I'm falling for Dra-?' she thought.

"NO!" she shouted.

While on the Slytherin's common room, Draco was there sitting. He was so bored that he remembered a song that he heard when he was on the muggle world.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

'No, No, No. That is impossible! No, I'm not falling for Ginny. She is not on my hit list' he thought.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

'That is impossible, Malfoy. You are destined to be a Death Eater, not a Weasley girl suitor' he thought.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

'I do accept it now. I'm falling for her and she's not going to fall for me. If she is, that will be awesome' he thought.

He went out of the common room and went to the lake. Ginny also did that. Ginny taken a different path. The two met each other at the lake.

"Uh, I do-, er, oh yeah ,ermm, Hi?" Draco said nor asked.

"Oh, Hello." Ginny said with surprised look.

Ginny walked near to the lake to take a closer look.

"Pretty peaceful here, huh?" Draco said as grab a stone near the lakeshore.

"Yeah. The most peaceful spot I've ever seen." Ginny murmured as she watch Draco throw a stone in the lake.

"This is place is really, really cool." Draco said as he moved a few steps away from the lake.

"About what you did to me, last, last week. Why did you do it?" Ginny asked as she moved near Draco and tapped his shoulders.

Draco remained silent.

"So, you have the right to remain silent? Is that it?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Draco said with a grin.

Ginny nodded.

A song began popping in Draco's mind. Also with Ginny.

"I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you," Draco began singing with a low-pitch voice.

"When you breathe I want to be the air for you," Ginny continued.

"I'll be there for you" the two sang in a perfect unison.

"Looks like, we are thinking of a same song" Draco said as he smiled.

Ginny and Draco was talking when, Hermione saw them in a far distance. In a far distance, they look like kissing but not. Hermione misunderstood the scene she saw.

Later that day, In the Gryffindor common room. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry was there.

"Ginny, would you like to tell me why are you with Draco in the lake." Hermione said a smile.

"Hermione, it was just a coincidence. I was looking for a peaceful place then, I went to the lake. Draco was there. And of course we talked." Ginny said.

---------------------------------

A/N:

Sorry for not updating fast.

Special messages to:

NellzLiv - Thank you for adding my story on your favorites.

Yukiko T. - Thank you for making the very first review I've ever received.

Samurai-Kagome - Thank you for giving a such helpful criticism. I hope I improved my grammar.

Note: I am not an American or a British so sorry for bad grammar.


End file.
